


Ruining Street Cred

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Love, Ok bye, cut, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diablo comes home hurt and youbhave to fix him up, as punishment you decide to hit him right in is pride. Sorry, street cred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruining Street Cred

2:36am. You were beginning to worry. Chato never stayed out this late without calling you to tell you where he was. You pace back and forth. A furrow in your brow as you held your phone in your hand. If you checked the lock screen anymore for a missed call, your phone just might explode.

“Where the hell is he?” You ask aloud to nobody.

Suddenly the door creeps open and a bloody Chato limps in. He has a small gash on his right cheek. His clothes are ripped in random places. His white shirt stained black with soot on the left side. He had a limp, adding most his pressure to his left leg instead.

“He-he-, heeeyy, princess.”

You run up to him, closing the door and pulling him to the couch. He settles into it, wincing as his hand clutches over his wound.

“Chato, what the fuck..”, you couldn't even begin to wonder how he'd gotten himself this badly fucked up. Maybe a few cuts, a couple bruises, but he never came home like _this_.

“It's really not that bad babe” he winces. “Just had some pussys run up on me, I handled them real quick, but they had already done enough damage in the couple of seconds they had prior to.”

You rolled your eyes, “you're going to fucking get yourself killed out here.”

“Aye, I'm gonna recover. Them? Well it's a little too late for that” he grins, feeling victorious.

You shake your head. Going to grab the emergency first aid kit you had, you come back and push him back on the couch. Cutting his shirt off, you start to clean around the wound. It's just a wide gash.

“Stitching in 3..2..” you push in the needle. He hisses in pain.

“Ayi, always doing that surprise shit” he grins.

You laugh softly and finish stitching him up. Moving to his leg, you unbuckle his pants.

He makes a question sound. You look up to see a grin plastered on his face.

“No.” You laugh at the audacity of him. Hurt this bad, and still thinking about sex. You shrug. A man will be a man.

Pulling his pants down, you look at his knee. It's not broken, just badly bruised. “Your knee is sprained.”

He pouts, “that hurts worse than breaking it.”

You move to the gash on his face. Cleaning that, you apply a butterfly bandage to his face. “All better”

You lightly pull him upright and sit next to him, he grabs your hands. “I love you.”

You smile then start to giggle. “I...love...you..too” you say between your fit of laughter.

He frowns, “What's funny?!”

You shake your head, “nothing babe, chill”, but you're still softly laughing.

He manages to hobble off the couch to the bathroom. You snicker, knowing he was about to have a hissy fit.

“(Y/N)!!!!!, why the fuck did you put a ‘My Little Pony’ bandaid on my face?!”

You burst out laughing, knowing he was gonna start bitching about him looking like a punk. Totally taking away from his, “ _street_ _cred_.”

“Maybe next time you won't go get yourself all fucked up. And if you try and change the bandage you'll be pissed to find that all the bandaids are ‘My Little Pony”

He groans, you have a feeling he won't be leaving the house for a few days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Hope so! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my tumblr! 
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
